Troubled
by ShinigamiFangirl
Summary: KanamexYuki. First VK fic, one-shot. As Yuki waits for Kaname to return to his room where she waits, she wonders about various things. Please read and review. Any comments or advice is completely welcome and wanted. Set in current chapters. Read A/N pleas


A/N: Well, against my better judgment, I'm starting another fanfic. This is my first VK fic and I hope you like it. I'm saying now that I don't normally write pairings so I just going to do a one-shot to start things out. If people seem not to hate my VK fic here, I'll probably start a separate multi-chap. Also, this is set after Yuki became a vampire. Please leave a comment!

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Vampire Knight, would I be writing a fic for it? I don't own it.**

Yuki didn't know what to do. Zero had pointed a gun at her and it was clear she could no longer even be friends with him because he apparently hated her. On top of this troubling issue she had discovered that she was a pureblood vampire and Kaname's younger sister. It was almost too much for her to handle. She covered her face with her arms and recalled earlier events; she had discovered that she was Kaname's sister; she had drunken his blood; she had tried to speak with Zero, only to have him point a gun at her from behind the door to his room. All of it seemed out of place in her small world that was Cross Academy.

The Night Class students were all on some sort of guard duty, a few of them guarding her, and the small brunette girl had no clue where Kaname was. He had told Yuki to stay there in his room, which she had already disobeyed to go see Zero, but now she was back in his room. Waiting was all she could think of to do; wait for Kaname to come back, wait for Zero to forgive her, wait for something—_anything_—to happen so that she would know what to do other than sit there and be useless.

The door to the dark room opened. "Kurosu Yu—err, Yuki-sama," Aidou corrected himself as he stepped into the room, "Are you hungry? Akatsuki or I can bring you food if you are." She didn't respond for a minute, but then she moved her arms away from her face and sat up.

"I'm fine," The pureblood answered. Aidou was about to close the door when Yuki spoke again, "Do you know where Kaname-senpai is?"

Aidou sighed. "Somewhat," He admitted, "But Kaname-sama doesn't wish for us to worry you." The brunette nodded in response, and pondered what Kaname was doing that would worry her. She knew somebody was at the school that shouldn't be, and that that someone was a threat to her, but she knew very little past that. It was more worrisome _not_ knowing where her brother was than knowing where he was in Yuki's opinion.

After the interruption by Aidou, the hours seemed to pass even slower to Yuki. By the time Aidou interrupted her thoughts, the sky was pitch black and only lit by the dim light given off by the moon. Once again, the door to the room swung open and the blond vampire stepped in, this time carrying a tray of food.

"I'm not hungry," Yuki automatically answered. She was to busy thinking about everything to be hungry. Being trapped in that room had given her much time to think about everything. She did wish that she could visit Yori or Zero, but after Kaname had brought her back to being a vampire both options weren't good ones.

"You haven't eaten in hours now. Have you eaten anything today besides breakfast, maybe?" Kain entered the room and stood beside Aidou, "We're the one's who'll get in trouble with Kaname-sama if you don't eat anything, so at least try to eat something."

Yuki shook her head. "I said I wasn't hungry. Please leave," Normally, she wouldn't have dared to say something so rudely to Night Class students, but she knew that they wouldn't dare do anything about it and she wasn't in the mood for being more tactful in turning their offer of food down.

Aidou groaned in frustration with the pureblood. "Yuki-sama," He began, trying to conceal his annoyance, "I'm going to just leave the tray in here. At least take some of the blood tablets." Even to Aidou it was a little weird telling Yuki, the adopted daughter of the Head master and someone whom almost all had assumed human, to take blood tablets. Yuki said nothing as her two senpai-tachi(1) left the room, but not with out switching on a light and setting the tray of food and drink down next to the bed.

She sat up a few minutes after the other two vampires had left and looked at the tray. She was a bit hungry, but she couldn't bring herself to eat as she thought of what was going on within the school grounds. She saw the small blood tablets on the tray and picked one up; Yuki figured taking one wouldn't hurt if only to soothe the slight thirst for blood she could feel building up in her throat. She grabbed the glass of water and dropped a couple of the tablets into it and watched them dissolve, turning the water into a crimson mixture. Just as she lifted the drink to her mouth the door flew open once more, this time revealing none other than Kaname.

"Kaname-se—Onii-sama," Yuki greeted. She watched him gracefully throw the jacket he'd been wearing onto the back of a char and sit down beside her.

"Yuki," He returned, "I was told that you weren't eating anything."

"I wasn't hungry," She explained, "And I'm at least taking a few blood tablets, aren't I?"

He laughed softly. "Yes, I guess that's true, but you should eat," He said gently, but with clearly defined authority. Yuki drank the crimson drink and set the glass back down; she could see why the Night Class students rather drink real blood than these tablets, they tasted weird. She much preferred the taste of Kaname's blood to the imitation blood that the tablets used.

"Where were you?" Yuki inquired, "Aidou-senpai wouldn't tell me anything."

"You shouldn't worry about it, Yuki," Kaname said, "I just had some business to take care of." Neither of the purebloods said anything for a moment. Instead, Kaname wrapped his arms around Yuki and pulled her close so that their sides touched. Yuki blushed slightly.

"Is there anything I can do? I know there is someone bad on school grounds," Yuki said. Kaname pulled he slightly closer to him.

"No. Yuki just needs to stay here and be safe. Though I do have something to ask of you," Kaname said.

"What? I'll help in any way I can," Yuki looked up to Kaname and waited for his response.

"You see, I haven't had any blood all day except for earlier, but then you drank quite a bit of mine," The rest didn't need to be said. The smaller of the two purebloods shifted herself a bit and moved her hair, exposing her neck to her older brother.

"Go ahead, if this is the only way I can help," She felt him lean down and then felt his tongue lick her neck before she felt the piercing pain of his fangs. Yuki could feel her blood being devoured by Kaname and she just waited for him to be satisfied. After all, he was her older brother and she would help him however she could because when she thought about it, who was more troubled by the current events?

The obvious answer was that Kaname was the more troubled by the current situation considering Yuki didn't even know what was really going on. And to relieve any worry Kaname felt, she would help however she could. He was her brother, her lover, and she cared a lot for him.

Though even as Kaname held her gently and drank her blood, something troubled Yuki enough that she couldn't just forget about it, but at the same time she didn't even know what that something was.

As Kaname pulled away from her neck and carefully reached for a tissue to clean the blood from his mouth, Yuki decided that she didn't care what troubled her as long as she could help Kaname.

A/N: ARGHHH!! All right, so even _I_ know this was pretty bad. I think I said earlier that I suck at pairings, and if I do decide to do another VK fic, it probably won't be a pairing fic. Please review and tell me what you thought, and if anyone has some suggestions to help me with writing pairings, I will welcomingly accept them. Thanks for reading!

Oh, and here is the one footnote:

(1)- "tachi" is the Japanese pluralization of a lot of things, including "senpai". I don't like typing "senpais" because that's wrong so I used the correct pluralization.


End file.
